User talk:Dracorex771
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Dracorex771! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Berengaria system" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Archduk3 (Talk) 07:39, December 18, 2011 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Non-canon information in articles Please note that Memory Alpha articles only include canon information. If you are interested in contributing information from non-canon licensed Star Trek works (such as from games, novels and comics) you may want to check out Memory Beta. Thanks!--31dot 09:36, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :So if I'm going to make edits regarding events occuring in the Romulan War I should do them on Memory Beta instead of Memory Alpha. Thanks. Dracorex771 10:13, December 18, 2011 (UTC) If you want to include it as part of the in-universe portion of the article, yes, it should go on Memory Beta. Noncanon information can be briefly mentioned in an Apocrypha section in our articles, but an extensive description should go on Memory Beta. I've moved your post here to keep the discussion in one location; generally responses to a post should go on the same page as the post.--31dot 10:16, December 18, 2011 (UTC)